


Cada Suspiro Que Você Der

by DK_Alves



Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluffy, Free day, Kyan - Freeform, Kyle um pouco gado, M/M, Patinação no Gelo, Style Week, Style Week 2019, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/pseuds/DK_Alves
Summary: Kyle nunca achou graça em patinação, mas sua opinião mudou desde que avistara o patinador mais lindo daquela pista.Betada por:ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)<3|| Style Week || Dia 4 – Free Day || Never Met AU || Patinação no Gelo || Fluffy || +16 Pelo Shounen-Ai ||
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Series: Style Week 2019 - South Park [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075511





	Cada Suspiro Que Você Der

**Author's Note:**

> Oiiii!!
> 
> Aqui estou com mais uma fic da semana Style Week que vem com tema livre. Eu, sinceramente, iria usar para fazer a continuação da fic do Dah5, a "Loucura dos Mergulhadores", porém, como eu estava bem atrasado com as fics aqui da semana, eu optei por algo curtinho, que eu não precisasse trabalhar tanto na história.
> 
> E eu meio que fiquei sem rumo aqui, mas então eu lembrei que eu tinha a fic "bobinha" começada e pensei continuá-la e postar na semana, já que ela se manteria parada no meu One Note sabe-se lá quanto tempo.
> 
> Enfim, por enquanto é isso!!
> 
> Aliás, antes de ir, há uma música que é citada na música e eu deixarei o link da nota final, mas caso queiram ouvir agora, o nome é "Every Breath You Take" da banda The Police.
> 
> Vamos a leitura!!
> 
> **O nome do capítulo foi alterado da letra original da música para combinar com a fic**

Kyle estava se vestindo apressadamente em sua casa, pulando de um lado para o outro para colocar sua calça mais quente enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, vestia o casaco. O ruivo queria aproveitar que a neve já havia cessado há alguns minutos para seguir até a pista de patinação na cidade, por mais que fosse muito cedo para tal atividade.

Ele simplesmente não conseguira dormir com a ideia que passara em sua cabeça, por isso, ficou encarando a janela, esperando o momento que a chuva congelada parasse de cair para seguir com seu plano e finalmente a hora havia chegado.

Era muito cedo, ele sabia, afinal, seu despertador das sete sequer tinha soado em seu celular e, como havia muitas coisas para resolver em casa e fora dela, mesmo que fosse fim do ano, queria voltar cedo, claro, dependendo de como tudo ocorresse por lá. Já que seu principal motivo era ter a certeza do que ouvira no dia anterior.

Fora difícil caminhar por toda aquela neve, pois mesmo que já estivesse mais que acostumado com aquilo, ainda era fácil andar sobre ela, ainda mais com a tempestade que começou no final da tarde de ontem e que durou até o começo da madrugada, acumulando ainda mais bancos de neve para um desatento como ele que acabava pisando e afundando o pé em cada um.

No entanto, ele não desistiu e continuou em passos rápidos, mesmo que sua bolsa, onde se encontrava seus patins, também o ajudava a ficar ainda mais cansado.

Patinação não era uma atividade que ele gostava, na realidade, era uma atividade que ele fazia apenas quando estava entediado, já que nem via tanta graça naquilo. Afinal, porque as pessoas achavam tão engraçado ficar em cima de tênis com placas de metais e deslizar no gelo para lá e para cá? Kyle não conseguia entender.

E sim, ele sabia como fazer, como se equilibrar e deslizar facilmente pelo gelo, no entanto, ainda sim era sem graça demais.

Contudo, há uns dias atrás, seu interesse pela atividade passou a mudar após notar uma presença, entre algumas pessoas perdidas na pista, de um jovem que nunca tinha visto pela cidade.

O moreno se movia facilmente entre os amadores, deslizando suavemente pelo gelo como os bailarinos que já vira em alguma apresentação com seus amigos, cheio de leveza, graciosidade e beleza. E para ajudar, ele via o rapaz praticamente se movimentar em câmera lenta, como se fosse aqueles filmes românticos e bobos.

Claro, ele sabia que era um exagero seu sobre o rapaz, afinal, Kyle teve até que segurar o riso, o chamando de idiota, quando o moreno tentou saltar, dando apenas uma volta e meia, e despencando no chão logo em seguida, dando a certeza que era apenas um amador como os outros, mas não podia negar que fora muito corajoso, se arriscando a quase quebrar sua perna naqueles saltos. Entretanto, Kyle ainda não conseguia tirar os olhos dele, como se o rapaz fosse alguém completamente hipnotizante.

Após este dia, Broflovski apareceu mais uma e outra vez no mesmo local, apenas para olhar o jovem, ainda com a ideia boba de saltar, e com isso, o ruivo percebia mais coisas sobre ele, como ele era flexível, ágil e habilidoso. Todos ali pareciam não reparar ou simplesmente ignoravam. Talvez uma ou outra pessoa paravam para observar a cena, mas elas riam e aquilo enfureceu Kyle.

Por algum motivo, ele não gostava de ver aquelas pessoas rindo do homem, como se ele fosse um idiota apenas pagando mico, que era extremamente ao contrário.

Então, com isso, Kyle passou a ir mais vezes na pista, apenas para observar o moreno patinando e em um desses dias, passando disfarçadamente ao seu lado, apenas o ouviu conversar em seu celular, dizendo que mudaria o seu horário para mais de manhã, devido aos outros patinadores que acabavam atrapalhando o caminho. Claro, o sardento se aproveitou disso e decidiu que apareceria no dia seguinte também, se essa era a chance de conversar com ele.

Broflovski voltou para seu apartamento, assim que o rapaz foi embora, e verificou suas atividades pendentes, marcando-as para fazer após voltar daquela atividade e agora, diante da grande pista, podia entender porque o moreno havia mudado seu horário para mais cedo.

O rapaz estava com algumas crianças, conversando com elas antes de entrarem na pista.

Ele vestia roupas pretas, coladas em seu corpo, com uma calça que permitia bem seus movimentos e uma blusa igualmente justa, de gola alta e uma luva para protegê-lo do frio. Os cabelos negros caídos sobre a testa o deixavam muito jovial, mesmo que Kyle desconfiasse que o homem tivesse a sua idade.

As crianças, umas três apenas, que estavam com um traje parecido, apenas pareciam mais quentes e coloridas, todas muitas animadas com a explicação, sempre erguendo a mão quando o moreno terminava de falar. Curioso, Broflovski decidiu se aproximar e ouvir o que eles conversavam, afinal, se fosse algum tipo de aula e o homem aceitasse dar aulas para ele, Kyle adoraria e aproveitaria ainda mais suas chances.

Kyle se aproximou deles, ganhando um olhar curioso de todos os presentes, principalmente do moreno que, de perto, tinha os olhos mais lindos que já vira, um azul cobalto brilhante que combinava demais com a noite, seu horário preferido. No entanto, o que mais lhe encantou foi o sorriso que ele lhe deu assim que pousou sua bolsa no chão.

— Desculpa atrapalhar, mas você está dando uma aula? — Kyle perguntou, se aproximando do grupo, sem conseguir desviar o contato visual.

Stan, que estava concentrado respondendo às perguntas das crianças, não pôde deixar de notar o ruivo se aproximando, mesmo que seu olhar estivesse mais focado nos olhares animados dos pequenos a sua frente.

O rapaz, aspirante a patinador, já havia percebido a presença marcante do outro homem, afinal, não era sempre que se via um homem dos cabelos chamativos como os dele e ainda de uma beleza enorme e ele pensou até em trocar alguma palavra com o homem depois que acabasse seu treino na pista, contudo, sempre que terminava de deslizar sobre o gelo e parava para procurá-lo, o homem já estava de partida, às pressas, e Marsh não queria atrapalhá-lo.

E ele teria tentado mais vezes, se não estivesse tão ocupado, contudo, com a ideia de seu professor de patinação de ir mais cedo na pista pública, percebeu que suas chances acabariam, já que era cedo demais, claro, isso até vê-lo ali.

Stan viera para patinar sozinho, porém surgiram crianças, que ele nem mesmo sabia porque andavam tão cedo fora de casa e no fim, também apareceu o ruivo bonito que andava lhe observando e sendo observado.

Sim, Marsh percebera estar sendo assistido e às vezes isso lhe deixava um tanto nervoso na execução de seus passos.

— Sim, vou ensinar elas a patinarem um pouco. — Comentou, sorrindo e sendo retribuído.

— Você se importa se me juntar a vocês? — Kyle olhou para as crianças, percebendo a animação que elas tinham em ter mais alguma ajuda, e depois voltou a encarar o moreno que sorriu outra vez, baixando a cabeça como um sinal de timidez.

Broflovski o achou ainda mais lindo naquele momento.

— Eu quero que ele me ensine! — Gritou uma das crianças, apontando para Kyle, que riu.

— E eu quero o tio mais bonito. — A criança apontou para Stan, que encarou o ruivo com um olhar apologético, mesmo que não tivesse culpa de nada, o fazendo rir ainda mais.

A terceira criança se manteve quieta, apenas seguindo em direção a Stan, que entendeu que agora tudo estava resolvido.

Os três pequenos comemoraram e seguiram até suas casas, que ficavam próximas à pista pública, mesmo contra os protestos de preocupações dos dois rapazes, contudo, por serem mais rápidas, já haviam sumido dentro de suas residências mais à frente.

Os dois homens permaneceram sozinhos, apenas encarando as crianças desaparecerem antes de se encararem, sorrindo levemente um para o outro.

— Eu sou Stan, qual seu nome? — Perguntou o moreno. Kyle sentiu seu coração saltar em seu peito, por algum motivo, ele sentira que havia algum interesse do outro sobre ele.

Contudo, mesmo que estivesse errado, já estava contente em saber seu nome.

— Kyle. — Respondeu simplista — Você é algum patinador profissional, ou algum dançarino? Eu notei que tem muita habilidade e flexibilidade em seus passos.

Stan sorriu, tendo a certeza de que realmente estava sendo observado esse tempo todo, afinal, pelo menos de algumas pessoas vieram conversar consigo após seus treinos, não fizeram uma pergunta específica, apenas se ele sabia patinar — o que era óbvio — e se ele queria ser algum patinador profissional.

— Sim, eu faço dança, especificamente balé por conta da patinação. Desejo ser um patinador profissional, mesmo que alguns digam que eu não tenho mais idade para competir.

Kyle concordou com a cabeça, pensativo sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Ele sabia que algumas das atividades sempre exigiam que se começassem a praticar desde cedo, o que ele achava muita injustiça, contudo, não podia deixar de entender os motivos por trás desses conceitos.

— Não é como se eu fosse ficar triste, se puder fazer apresentações, já fico feliz.

— Você dança muito bem, adoraria ver uma dança sua, sem toda aquela gente atrapalhando. — Kyle sentiu sua bochecha arder com seu próprio comentário, contudo, seu coração acelerou ainda mais após ver o sorriso tímido de Stan surgir outra vez.

— Você quer uma dança especialmente pra você? — O moreno sorriu de lado, fazendo o coração de Broflovski perder todo o ritmo que já não estava normal.

— Com certeza.

Mais um daquele sorriso tímido e Kyle viu Stan retirar suas botas assim que se sentou no banco e colocar os patins brancos, tão brilhante e limpo como a neve.

O ruivo apenas observou todos os movimentos que o rapaz fazia, como se fossem tão hipnotizantes, e assim que ele levantou, ficando mais alto que Kyle, ele o ajudou a levar até a pista, apenas para que não tropeçasse no caminho, mesmo que não precisasse.

Stan, que estava com o celular na outra mão, mexeu rapidamente no que precisava e entregou ao ruivo, que apenas observou o aparelho com o nome da música.

Assim que o jovem adentrou a pista de gelo, deslizando até o meio dela, Kyle continuou parado onde estava, apenas admirando a dança que começou , ao som das batidas da música conhecida, a sua frente, com passos lentos, cheio de sutilezas e uma beleza incrível que só o fez se apaixonar ainda mais por Stan, que simplesmente não tirava seus olhos dele nenhuma vez.

O ruivo sabia que ainda faltava muito para Stan estar a nível profissional, afinal, cometia alguns erros e não conseguia dar os saltos com giros no ar, contudo, para ele estava mais que perfeito, até mesmo as crianças, que eles sequer perceberam quando voltaram, pareciam adorar, vibrando a cada passo que o outro dava.

E quando a dança terminou, com o peito de Stan subindo e arfando pelo esforço físico, com os cabelos suados sobre a testa, a boca entreaberta e os olhos azuis cobaltos lhe fitando intensamente, acompanhando de um sorriso terno, Kyle percebeu que queria muito beijá-lo naquele momento.

Porém, ao ouvir as crianças comemorando e se apressando para colocarem seus patins, o ruivo percebeu que infelizmente não realizaria sua vontade naquele momento, mas aguardaria, já estava decidido que assim que as crianças fossem para a casa, ele convidaria Stan para sair mais tarde, suas atividades importantes para o dia já estavam completamente esquecidas.

**Author's Note:**

> [Every Breath You Take - The Police](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OMOGaugKpzs)  
> *************************************************
> 
> Primeiramente quero agradecer a [ ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin) pela betagem!! Como sempre fazendo um maravilhoso trabalho demais!!! Essa você ficou livre de me ouvir ratiar!! kkkkk. E com certeza agradece demais por finalmente eu ter postado a fic bobinha do YOI AU kkkk. Espero que tenha gostado de saber da continuação dela, mesmo que eu quisesse avançar mais, porque sabe, né, Style pede por mais.
> 
> O que acharam??  
> Sei que deve ter muitos fãs de Yuri On ice por aí! Eu mesmo adoro, mas vou contar uma coisa pra vocês e podem jogar pedra, mas eu ODEIO Victuuri kkkk. Há outras coisas aí que penso do anime, só que não vem ao caso.  
> Eu tinha pego essa ideia de um prompt, que era de um cara que patinava no gelo, só. Eu comecei a pensar nessa ideia, mas então eu assisti aquele episódio do Stan ensinando hóquei pras criancinhas e eu vi como ele era bom na patinação e decidi pôr. Assim como o Tweek, eu vejo o Stan muito ativo em danças ou esportes e gosto de colocar, porque eu gosto muito, especialmente balé kkkk.
> 
> Enfim, a fic em si não tem muito o que dizer e talvez vocês pensem que meu Kyle está um pouco soft, mas eu senti que essa era a melhor maneira de seguir (e deixar de lado o Kyle sádico).
> 
> É isso! Espero que tenham gostado dela!!
> 
> Beijos =3
> 
> Até mais!


End file.
